Database management systems may typically accrue data through insert operations. Typically, each insert operation adds a relatively small number of rows or items to the collections of data maintained by the system. In some cases, however, large amounts of data are added in a single operation. Operations such as this are sometimes referred to as bulk load or bulk insert operations. They may be performed, for example, when transferring data between two databases, or when re-adding data that had been previous archived and removed. Large amounts of data may be involved. As such, bulk load operations may be lengthy and may have the potential to adversely impact the operation of a database management system.